


Talking In Your Sleep

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Room, Sleeptalking, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You told Bucky that you talked in your sleep. He never expected you to say what you said.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Kudos: 33





	Talking In Your Sleep

This wasn't the first time you had to share a room with one of your teammates. 

Not even the first time sharing with a guy.

There were two beds. No quibbling about sleeping on the floor. You plopped your bag on the floor and toed off  
your sneakers. "Hey Buck, which bed do you want?" you called out.

The former Fist of HYDRA poked his head out of the bathroom. "One near the window." You nodded, nudging your  
stuff nearer the unclaimed bed. You wanted to flop down and sleep for a week, but you had to tell him about  
your sleep talking.

You peeked in, leaning against the door frame. Bucky yanked his shirt over his head, then noticed you. "I  
need to tell you that I talk in my sleep. I don't want you to freak out when I start jabbering in the middle  
of the night."

"Yeah. Steve told me about the dancing war bonds," he chuckled. You rolled your eyes and sighed. "You go  
get some shut-eye. I'm just having a quick shower."

"10-4," you replied with a thumbs up. You walked back to bed. Opening your bag, you pulled out a clean tee  
and sleep shorts. You changed clothes, got under the sheets, and fluffed the pillow before dropping off to  
sleep.

Bucky came out about ten minutes later. He dried himself off, then wrapped the damp towel around his hips.  
He grabbed a second towel and scrubbed at his wet hair as he padded into the main room. He could hear your  
soft snores. Suppressing a grin, he tossed the towel in the corner chair and glanced over his shoulder. You  
faced away from where he stood, unmoving. Bucky dropped the terrycloth from his body. He silently dug a pair  
of lounge pants from his duffle and stepped into them.

"Don't hurry on my account."

He paused, pants midway up his thighs. He watched you with narrowed eyes.

"Your ass is nicer than Steve's." 

"[Y/N]," Bucky whispered as he covered up. Nothing from you but snoring. He moved closer and eased his right  
hand along your covered feet. "[Y/N], you awake?" Still nothing. He shrugged it off. It was probably better  
he left you alone rather than wake you up. He'd tell you about what you'd said in the morning.

Or maybe he wouldn't.

A smirk played on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
